An Unexpected Friendship
by TheGirlWhoCannotSolveRiddles
Summary: Grouchy gets stuck smurfberry picking with Brainy, but will it actually turn out a disaster? My first Smurf fanfic, enjoy!


_**Smurfs do not belong to me, and this is my first Smurfs fic, enjoy.**_

"I hate picking smurfberries."

"Oh Grouchy, Grouchy, Grouchy. You know hate is such a strong word, why not use a smaller smurfstitute, such as dislike, or perhaps-"

"I hate not using hate."

It was late afternoon, and in a lush, green forest were two blue creatures, three apples tall, named Smurfs. Two of them, Grouchy and Brainy had been sent to collect smurfberries since Greedy said the current smurfberries had, 'magically', vanished. Grouchy was a bit more aggravated that usually since he got stuck with Brainy. You could easily tell that some of the other Smurfs greatly disliked him at times, but he still kept being Brainy.

"Hey Grouchy, why are you always so absmurfmaly Grouchy? I mean, it's not healthy."

The other Smurf looked at him with a scowl, but it looked more like a thinking one.

"I don't know."

"How do you not know? I mean, I'm so smurfily smart because I read Papa's books nonstop when I was a Smurfling, and see where I am now!"

Brainy stood tall and proud, and Grouchy rolled his eyes. Yeah, maybe Papa should've kept his books out of reach…

"Handy hogged up the Smurfcon Logs, and Sickly just has a rather unsmurfy immune system, but as smurfy as I am, I can't think of what made you so grouchy."

"Maybe it was you."

"Oh ha ha Grouchy, very smurfing funny."

"But why is the cause of my Grouchiness important?"

"I think it's good to know what gives you your talent or personality, and not just smurf and wonder."

"Heh, I guess that made sense, for once."

"I'm just going to ignore that last comment. But is there anything that you don't hate?"

"Well, there is one smurf…. Why does it matter?"

"Maybe it will relate to what caused your unsmurfy attitude!"

"I d-don't hate B-"

"Someone doesn't hate me? YES!"

"I WAS TRYING TO SAY BABY."

"What? Aw. Anyway, why don't you hate baby?"

Grouchy looked like he was in pain. He didn't like talking about things he liked.

"H-he's very s-smurfy and playful, and a-always has time for m-me."

Brainy seemed to be thinking hard about something rather hard for once.

"Hey Brainy, I'm going to get some water okay?"

"Yeah okay, meet you there."

So Grouchy went to the village and to his house, it was on the outskirts of the village limits so it was an easier trip. He grabbed two buckets and made his way to the stream.

"I need a drink…"

When he reached the river, he got his water and plopped on the ground. He was a bit surprised, the smurfberry picking trip with Brainy hadn't been that bad, in fact, he almost didn't hate it, ALMOST. As he started to drink out of one of the buckets, he heard a scream, Brainy's scream. Grouchy jumped up and ran toward the sound, and saw Brainy caught in the ugly hand of *le gasp* Gargamel.

"Aha! I've got you little pest! Azerial, we're going to have some good Smurf soup tonight!"

"Meow!"

Grouchy had to think fast, or Brainy would be a goner. Grouchy knew he wasn't in great condition like Hefty, so he couldn't trick them physically… That means he'd have to do something he hated.

Thinking smart plans.

Grouchy had an idea though. He was one of the more common Smurfs Gargamel saw, so he knew his personality. He jumped out of the bush he hid in, and did something completely and utterly horrible to him.

"Heya Gargamel! Smurf weather isn't it?!"

"What the? What's wrong with that smurf? Isn't he the one that usually hates everything?"

"Grouchy, are you okay?"

"Never been smurfier my fellow Smurf! Say, did you hear that Hefty's making a village workout class! That sounds so smurfy!"

Grouchy then followed with very creepy happy laughter.

"You! What's wrong with him?!"

"Well, let me think… Oh no."

"What do you mean, 'oh no'?"

"It seems it got a very rare disease that wrecks havoc with your neurosystem ands causes you to completely flip personalities as ONE side effect, it effects all kinds of creatures but is extremely contagious which means…. OH NO I GOT INFECTED! SMURF IT ALL!"

Brainy, not knowing the acting Grouchy was faking thought it was all real and started to panic in Gargamel's hand.

"Wait, that means…. AZERIAL! WE'RE CONTAMINATED!"

"Rearow!"

They started to panic, dropping Brainy in the process, and ran to their cottage to try and find a cure.

"How am I going to smurf this to Papa!? Oh no no no no!"

He then felt someone shaking his shoulder.

"Come on Brainy, I don't feel good… I hate acting happy…"

"Oh, so it was an act? Brilliant!"

Grouchy didn't hear him as he was too busy emptying his stomach in a nearby bush.

Later

"Oh Grouchy! I think I found out why you are grouchy!"

"Really? Smurf ahead."

"When we were Smurflings, you were often smurfed out from things, and when you could play, they were your least favorite games, and eventually these smurfed you to get more grumpy, with later on caused other Smurfs to stay away from you, so Baby makes you feel love you smurfed out on as a Smurfling. This is just a hypothesis."

"Well, that smurfs about right."

"Alright, see you later Grouchy!"

"Hey Brainy!"

"Yes Grouchy?"

"I liked today, thanks.

_**I like how this came out. Anyway, I might make more Smurf one shots if some more are desired. Ideas are accepted, and I hoped you enjoyed this fanfic!**_


End file.
